


In a Haze

by AsymmetricalForFun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Flirting, Blindfolds, College, Dominance, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Hazing, Kissing, Light Bondage, Neck Kissing, Rituals, Shyness, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Underage Drinking, man i love autumn, mature for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymmetricalForFun/pseuds/AsymmetricalForFun
Summary: In which you're a college freshman trying desperately to be accepted in your sorority. After ending up with a not so ideal hazing ritual that will undoubtedly cause you a lifetime of embarrassment, you're saved by "meeting" the mysterious man of your dreams.The only problem is, you have absolutely no idea who he is.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of November, and the final night of Hell Week. Thank god. Before you were able to get it out of the way, though, you had to sit through the last 15 minutes of Contemporary American Fiction, but by no means were you complaining. Even though you hated having a class that ran from 7-9:30 every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night, you loved the teacher. It's not that he was really smart (Well he was), or really friendly (Okay that too), or even that he didn't grade that harshly (There's the lie), he was extremely good looking. 

Way too good looking to be teaching bunch of tired 19 year old's Vladimir Nabokovs reoccurring themes of pedophilia at 9:15 on a Friday night. Everything about him just oozed sexiness. His jawline could have been chiseled from stone, his eyes seemed to be a new color every class, ranging from green to hazel to the stoniest grey-blue you had ever seen. His hair was always slightly tousled, the warmest nutmeg brown that you just wanted to run your fingers through. If you were lucky, after a big project that forced him to stay late grading papers, he would come to class with a bit of scruff that just made you drool. You could also tell he was well built under those tight fitting dress shirts. And God, those trousers were a perfect fit, highlighting his ass quite nicely, if you do say so yourself. Normally if you would have met someone as handsome as him on the street, you would have blushed fiercely and quickly walked away. But you were stuck with this man. Oh, poor you.

Who were you kidding? You held on to every word out that escaped his beautiful lips. If you were being honest, having such a hot teacher made it easier to come to class. You even tried extra hard on projects, like you were trying to impress him or something. 

You rolled your eyes just thinking about that. Gosh, what a silly thing to think.

"Did something I say not sit right with you, Y/n?" You looked down to see Mr. Winchester gazing at you inquisitively, one eyebrow raised. God, he looked hot. You'd never been able to get used to his looks. 

"Uh! No, sir. I'm sorry. Just... something in my eye." you stammered back, trying not to let your nervousness show. 

"Alrighty then. Back to what I was saying. How does Humbert's inner monologue show that his...." 

Even though you should’ve probably got your mind back on track with what he was talking about, you couldn’t help but focus on that little interaction. Your cheeks are hot and all you want in this moment is to slip out of your chair and congeal into a blob on the floor. That's what this man does to you. Over a question.

"That just about wraps things up for tonight. Remember to read the last 75 pages by Monday, everybody." Mr. Winchester said, wiping down the whiteboard.

The class collectively groaned, and most people started packing up to leave. You followed in suit, putting away your notebook and binder.

"Y/n. Stay after for just a minute, will you? The rest of you are dismissed." 

_What. What could he possibly want from me? What did I do?_ Your mind started to race a million miles a minute as students all around you made their way to the exit, making you the last person in the room as you trekked to Mr. Winchester's desk. 

When you approached his desk, he was sat down at his computer, typing away. 

"You said you needed to see me?" You asked somewhat impatient, trying to keep your cool. 

"Yes." He glanced up, meeting your gaze and noticing your tone. "Thank you for taking time out of your, I'm assuming, very busy Friday night to have a chat with your favorite teacher." He teased.

"You make it sound like you think you're my favorite." You teased back, finding a little confidence.

He chuckled, a welcoming sound that made your heart flutter, and looked back to his computer. "Well I think I'm adorable." He chuckled again, typing away yet again.

 _Oh you're so much more than just adorable..._ you thought to yourself.

You stood there for a little bit, realizing just how much you want to jump this man's bones, being lulled into thought by the constant clacking of his keyboard.

"Y/n, am I distracting you?" he asked, staring at you with those stony eyes you love so much.

"W-What?" your eyes widened, you were taken aback by the sudden turn of the situation.

"The typing, knucklehead. Is it too distracting?" he questioned, finally stopping writing whatever it was, and getting up out of his chair.

"No... It's fine. It's totally fine." you mumbled.

He made his way around the desk, stopping in the front of it and resting his weight against it, crossing his arms.

 _Oh god. He's really close to you. Like **really close.** _ you realized.

You could smell his cologne, a musky, woody, and extremely comforting scent. You just wanted to curl up in a blanket of whatever that was. You could see how easy it would be to just... kiss those perfect lips. Right there, right then. Change everything and never look back.

But you were a pussy. There was no way in hell you would take a leap like that. Especially when the margin for failure was so high. The man probably had a partner, for Christ's sake!

Oh my god what if he's married. Have you been lusting for not just an older man, but a married man too? God, you needed help.

"Y/n... You always seem so out of it in class. Is there something wrong? Is the material I'm teaching not engaging enough? If that's the case, I'm sure we can transfer you classes or something." He said, looking adorably considerate and accommodating.

You really had to stop spacing out like that.

"No, Mr. Winchester, I... I guess I've just been distracted with things outside of class. I'm sorry if I've let that affect me in class. I'll really try to focus more." You quickly responded, wanting to make him feel better about the situation. "I'm enjoying the class, really and truly." With this, you gave him a small smile, loving how after hearing this, his features relaxed.

"Well I must say i'm glad to hear that. I've enjoyed having you." He sent you a small smile back. He realized how his first statement could have sounded and quickly backtracked. "In class. You're a... very good student." He reached an arm behind his head, scratching the back of his scalp before resting both of his arms behind him on the desk, pushing himself up slightly.

"What I really needed to tell you is that... Shit how do I put this..." He mumbled, looking almost nervous.

You glanced awkwardly around the room, suddenly noticing the clock. It was 9:40.

"Oh, fuck! Mr. Winchester, I really have to go." You rushed.

"What?" He looked at you, surprised.

"I have this... sorority thing, and I really can't miss it. I wish I could stay, really. I'm sorry. I’ll be here early on Monday," You urgently explained, making sure you had everything in your bag. “You can tell me then.” Before he could say anything else, you had rushed off, up the stairs, and out the door. Feeling bad, you yelled out behind you, "Have a good weekend, sir!"

Rushing out of the building and onto the sidewalk, you hoped you could salvage the time lost by quickly walking to the sorority. Thank god that it was only a few blocks away. On your way to Kappa Kappa Delta, you couldn't have been happier to finally be done with initiations. Hell week had finally come and the new sisters, including yourself, were told to come to the house promptly at 10 o' clock. It was 9:53 now. Shit.

Joining a sorority wasn't something you really wanted to do, but you were, like most things, forced into it by friends. Well, friend specifically. You only had one good friend from high school going to the same college as you. Your best bud, Castiel. Like everyone else, he said it would be a "good way to make friends". In reality, you think he just wanted to get you out of his hair for a bit. Sure, he loved you, but even you can recognize you can get a bit clingy at times. 

This was one of those times. Strolling through the cool November air, you desperately wished you had someone to talk to. Not even just in this moment, but in general.You recognized two or three girls from a few of your classes in Kappa Kappa Delta, but nobody you had really made a connection with. At this point it was already halfway through November, and making friends seemed pointless. All the other people that wanted to make friends had already done so, and if you started trying to talk to people now, you would look like a weirdo for sure. 

Sigh... This was all in your head, though. You knew it was. Being nervous just made you overthink things. And if you're being completely honest, you were nervous. Maybe it was because you were forced to leave your warm and safe dormitory and venture out into the dark night to do God knows what. That was definitely it.

The hazing wasn't the scary part, though. In reality, you had no idea why the whole Greek life "Hazing" thing was made to be such a big deal. Everything you'd been made to do was so easy it was almost sad. 

They made you all come in a few weeks ago, and gave everyone a piece of paper (Oooh scary). Amber Strauss, the president of Kappa Kappa Delta, told everyone to write down the name of a girl who you thought should be forced to leave the house. The trick to passing? You had to write your own name to prove you already felt the bond between your sisters and you wouldn't throw them under the bus blah, blah, blah. For reference, this was the most difficult test they had put you through. What was this, kindergarten? 

You were almost to the house now, and with a quick check of your phone, you realized you were late. Really late. It was 10:04.

"Oh, fuck." you mumbled.

You sped up your walk to an almost-jog, praying that you wouldn't get shit for being late. You only had maybe two blocks left to go, which would be fine if you were athletic. You weren't.

When you finally made it up the steps and knocked on the door, you were severely out of breath and realized you probably looked like garbage. Nobody had answered the door yet, so you took the time to smooth your hair down and adjust your clothes to look somewhat presentable. 

After taking the time to do so, there was still no answer. Knocking again and taking a look around, you finally realized that neither the porch lights nor any of the lights inside were turned on. Checking to make sure you had the house number right, you did, you knocked again.

"Hello?" you yelled. You were slightly taken aback as the weight of your knock had pushed the door open. 

_Why wasn't it locked? _You wondered.__

Pushing the door open, you called out again. "Anyone? Amber?"

The foyer was dark. Just as you had seen outside, it was true that every light in the house was turned off. 

Before you could call out again, two sets of hands came out of nowhere, tying what you assumed to be a bandanna around your eyes, and binding your wrists together in front of you with what you think were zip-ties.

"Get the fuck off me!" you screamed, thrashing about, desperately trying to get the hands off of you.

"Oh calm down. You're fine." A woman's voice whispered right next your ear.

"Sierra?" You recognized her voice from the past times you'd been forced to come to the house. She was the Vice President of Kappa Kappa Delta, and probably the nicest person you'd met in the house yet. 

Oh. This must be apart of the initiation. You realized. I have to hand it to them, this was pretty original.

The voice said nothing in return, and instead took hold of your hands and guided you into a room. 

You were pushed down on your knees between two fellow kneeling bodies, both seemingly in a similar condition to you. The room was eerily quiet, save for a few shuffling noises about the room and your own heavy breathing. Even though you knew this was all make believe, it still made your heart race to be somewhere unknown, doing something unknown.

"Alright. Everyone is finally here. Thank you all so much for being here _on time._ " Said a voice. Ouch. Wow. If that wasn't a jab at you, you don't know what would be. Hey, at least you made it. And wait a second, who gave this bitch the right to be pissed off anyway? You being a couple minutes late shouldn't affect anyone too badly.

It was odd to hear. You knew it had to be Amber, but her voice had taken on a snobby tone that really wasn't like her. At least what you knew of her.

Taking on a completely different tone now, one almost sickly sweet, the same voice said "Now, I know you girls were expecting a little get together to celebrate the final night of Hell week," The voice paused and grew both deeper and quieter, "But you little sluts aren't going to be doing anything of the sort." Ending on a much louder note, the voice yelled: " CUPS!"

Something was wrong. Really fucking wrong. This was in no way the Kappa Kappa Delta you knew and had grown to somewhat like. It all seemed like the Girl Scouts of sororities. This... this was wrong.

In a terrifying chorus of noise, the sound of glass being set down on wood rang through the room. Adjusting yourself, you could feel an object at about belly button level in front of you, a makeshift table it seemed. 

"Each one of you has 10 shots of vodka in front of you. Shitty vodka, I might add. Now don't be scared, you don't have to drink all of them."

A few girls sighed thankfully at this. Probably the Catholics. If you had a guess.

"You just need to do better than your fellow sisters." You could feel the smug grin radiating off of Amber's face, obviously enjoying seeing the girls on the floor with you twitch in nervousness and anticipation.

"Call it a test, if you will." Her voice started to warp, meaning she had started pacing around the room. "If nobody drinks, you all get the same hazing ritual."

She paused. "Don't get comfortable with that, though, because it would be the worst we have to offer for all of you." Nobody dared to speak out, the circumstances just seemed too surreal.

"If everyone drinks, whoever drinks the most without blacking out receives the easiest ritual. If you drink the least, you can still be saved. If someone drinks less than you or blacks out, they will receive the worst punishment."

A voice that was one you didn't recognize, surely a fellow recruit, piped up a few bodies down from you to the left. "But what if we don't drink! You can't expect us to-"  
Her words became suddenly muffled, and if you were to continue assuming things, it seemed that she had been silenced in some way by Amber or one of the other Upperclassmen that must have been sprinkled around the room.

"That's your choice then, Cupcake. But don't be fucking surprised if you regret your decision. And I'll make sure you regret it. Capisce?" Amber growled. She huffed and returned to the front of the room.

"I'm going to say one more thing, and based off of what was just said, some of you are thinking it." Amber's voice took on that same mocking and sarcastic tone yet again. "This isn't some trust exercise, you don't need to stick with your sisters and show that you care for them by all banding together to protest against this test. Shit, it isn't even a test. I just like to watch you all fucking squirm."

You could feel the nervous energy in the room and it was almost suffocating. It was now that one crushing realization dawned on you: You really didn't drink. Okay that was a little bit of a lie. You had drunk before, but never like this. It was usually a beer or two being pressed into your hand at a party, or your aunt thinking she's cool by giving you a glass of red wine at Thanksgiving. If anyone was going to pass out, it was sure as hell going to be you.

_God, don’t jinx yourself now, Y/n._

"Now that we're all clear, it's time to begin. Everything ready?" Amber asked, obviously to the upperclassmen in the back of the room.

A moment went by, the girls in the back must not have been ready, and you took the time to attempt to think rationally. This must be some sort of act. There's no way the girls would have just been playing pretend this whole time, right? If they were just messing around, the "terrible" punishment must not be that bad. If they weren't messing around, it was going to be hell. Okay… That didn’t make you feel any better. 

Whatever. You could do this. There must be someone in the group who could do worse than you. There just had to be. You just had to try your best, and not black out. Easier said than done.

Amber tried to contain her whisper, but you could tell she was so excited that she couldn't help but raise her voice a bit."-you put what in them?...Okay you know what? It doesn't matter. I've already been waiting way too goddamn long. Lets get this show on the mother fucking road!"

"Hands in front of you, whores! You may begin in 3...."

Oh what the fuck had you gotten yourself into?

"...2..."

Why did you let Castiel convince you that this was a good idea?

"...1..." 

Don't black out, just don't black out!

"GO!"

Immediately you heard the sound of shot glasses being slammed onto the wood plank that was propped up like a table in front of all the girls. You carefully but quickly raised the first glass to your own lips, downing it as fast as you could. Fuck, it tasted disgusting. You knew it was shitty vodka, but it tasted like straight up alcohol. After giving yourself a second to recoup-orate and get used to the burning sensation in your throat, you set down the first shot glass with shaky hands and hesitantly picked up the second before doing the same. The taste was just as fucking awful. All around you, the only thing you could hear were the slam of glasses and the whispers of upperclassmen. You really hoped they were just messing with you. Your head was swimming as you set down the second glass and picked up the third. Your hands were shaking as you slowly brought the liquid to your lips. Downing it as quickly as you could, you realized it wasn't **that** bad. Definitely didn’t seem as bad as the first two. With a newfound vigor you continued this way for both the fourth and fifth glasses. Only... 5 left. You could do this... Easy peasyy.

Picking up the sixth glass, your stomach lurched. You felt absolutely sick but you had to keep going. Downing the drink as fast as you could, you could feel your stomach reject the poison. You started seeing spots before it happened. You blacked out.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, check it out, the first chapter!  
> I made this one pretty long, but this might not continue for the duration of the fic.  
> This is my very first fanfiction, which is pretty cool.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone
> 
> (Smut shall be coming soon, never fear.)
> 
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing you noticed is that your head was killing you. You were awake, but your eyelids felt like bricks, so they stayed closed. Someone was trying to wake you up, but you really wanted to stay like this. A voice somewhere said "God, it's her. Hello?....Candace, what do you mean? Everclear?! You put fucking Everclear in some of the shots??....Yes, I understand we didn't have enough vodka. Water it down! Go get more! Don't use the $40 bottle of Everclear I keep in the emergency cabinet! Oh, you watered the Everclear down? That's kind of you and all but you still wasted half the fucking bottle!!" 

Christ, did they have to shout so loudly?

The voice then whispered very angrily to whoever they were speaking to "Not so bad? Not so fucking bad?! We could get shut down because of this, do you understand that? If Y/n gets alcohol poisoning from taking 3 or 4 shots of 90% alcohol, we are royally fucked!.... No. I don't want to hear it. We'll talk when I get back." An electronic beep seemed to end the conversation between the two.

"Sierra can you wake her the fuck up please? We don't have all night to do this." It was Amber, you could tell. 

"I've tried, Amber." Sierra sighed.

"Whatever. I just want to get out of here as fast as we can." Amber scoffed.

Thinking you could lull yourself back asleep and not have to deal with any of this didn't do much good. Your head was suddenly hit with a splitting migraine, and your stomach felt like you had drunk acid or some shit. _Well, Everclear's not far off_ you chided to yourself

Finally opening your eyes revealed a dim and dusty storage room. You immediately groaned, the movement making your headache worse.

"Oh, she's awake" Sierra said, somewhat surprised to Amber. She was bent down next to you, ready with a bottle of water and two Aspirin that you gladly accepted and took as fast as you could.

"Fucking finally" Amber stepped toward you. "I know you feel terrible, blah blah. You still have to do the loser's challenge."

"Yeah, I know." you croaked. "I'll live."

Amber backed up and leaned against an old desk, arms crossed. "Alright. Well, I'll let you know the challenge and the rules. The challenge is that you have to stay in this storage room until... what did we say?"

"Three am" Sierra chimed in."

"Right. Three. It's like a little after twelve now, so you only have to do this for a few hours. You have to stand here blindfolded, naked save for undergarments, and wrists bound together yet again. Yes, I've let the local frats know that you're doing this challenge."

Amber was too preoccupied picking her nails that she didn't notice Sierra whisper little tips to you. "Other girls are in your same boat, don't worry."

"You'll probably have to do some shit you don't want to do, but you can't say no. You also can't take your blindfold off. Ever. Well, not until we come take it off for you. You also won't have your picture taken, so don't worry about that. The door's going to stay locked, so only people with a staff key or a small ounce of smarts on lock picking will be able to get in. I think that sums it up." Amber finished, looking up.

"Have I missed anything?" She asked Sierra.

"I don't think so... You pretty much covered it all."

"Great. You can set her up, I'm gonna go ahead and wait in the car." Amber promptly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After Amber left Sierra stood up and crossed the room, grabbing a bandanna not unlike the one that had blinded you back at Kappa Kappa Delta, and a bit of rope.

"If you want to go ahead, and, undress... uh this might be a good time." She murmured sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. You're right." After untying and taking off your shoes, you peeled your sweater off and slid your jeans down your legs. "Where should I...?" you gestured with your clothing in your hand.

"Right! I have to take those, and I'll bring them back when the challenge is over." Sierra explained.

She instructed you to put your wrists out, and you complied. She started wrapping the zip tie around your wrists, closing it off, and cutting off the excess with a pair of scissors.

"I know this seems scary, but you'll be fine. Amber makes it seem like the entire student body knows you're going to be here." She giggled.

"Your phone is right over there, lift your head up real quick... thanks- anyway, I'll be back to get you in a few hours. The worst part of this will probably be just standing around. It'll be fine though." As she finished tying the bandanna around your eyes, she stood up.

"Bye, Y/n."

You heard the door close, and the lock click behind her.

Not much happened for the first 45 minutes, mainly just you trying to get comfortable in your bindings. No such luck, though.

At what you assumed was a little after the one hour mark, you heard the lock jiggle, someone walked in, and put their hands on your waist.

They started kissing you, and if you were to describe it in one word, it would be: gross.

They were a terrible kisser, and you really didn't do much to help them out.

You didn't kiss back in the slightest, and after a few minutes, you pushed them away.

"Alright, you had your fun. Please leave." you sighed.

The person in front of you backed away, muttering as they left, "Fuckin' bitch."

You pretended you didn't hear that.

Up to that point, that was the most interesting thing to happen. You spend another hour completely alone, leaving yourself to your thoughts.

If what Amber said was right, you were in fact not the worlds worst drinker, but rather you just took too many shots of Everclear too fast. Feeling your stomach grumble with nausea yet again, you bent down and groped around for the water bottle Sierra had given you. After downing it, you threw it across the room, suddenly angry. Why the fuck did you get a bad punishment? It wasn't your fault that you blacked out after drinking fucking oven cleaner.

While you were silently fuming with your arms crossed, you didn't notice the door open until you heard a deep voice groan.

"Y/n? ...Oh, fuck."

You looked down, embarrassed. Was this someone you knew? Did Amber not tell them it was you doing the challenge? Oh my god, what if it's Cas? you internally screamed at yourself for failing that challenge.

"Castiel? Is that you?" you tentatively asked.

"Ah, no. This is not Castiel." the man supplied. Thank god.

"Y/n, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Embarrassed with the truth, you told him "I lost a bet."

The room was silent for a few moments, neither of you knowing what to do. You hoped this guy would leave soon. You really wanted to get this over with. Alone.

"Tough bet, then. Do you need help getting out or-what am I saying? I'm not going to get another chance like this, am I?" he asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"What are you talking ab-" you stammered. 

You were cut off by this mystery mans chapped lips being pressed against yours. His hands went to the back of your head, and he tentatively pressed harder into the kiss. You didn't know what about him made you feel quite so hot and bothered, but you gave in anyway. You got lost in the kiss. His body radiated warmth, his cologne was intoxicating, and his tongue so expertly danced with yours. There was something about him, it was magical. suddenly, though, he stopped kissing you, and the magic was gone. 

"Fuck" he mumbled, deep and gravelly. "That was a mistake. Y/n, I cant... I cant do this."

 _What? he was the one that walked in here! He should have known what he was signing up for. The nerve._ you thought.

Even while you thought that, though, you weren't annoyed. His body was still pressed against yours, his hands had somehow made themselves comfortable on your waist. You could feel his heavy breaths, he was nervous, but he didn't _really_ want to go.

You didn't want him to go. 

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" you muttered. 

"I...I cant tell you...fuck, you look gorgeous. I just cant... i have to go.." he sighed. 

You pulled your hands up, still bound,in front of you and gripped his shirt, moving your face to rest a mere inch from his face 

"Please...don't go..." you mumbled, embarrassed. you didn't know who this man was or even what he looked like and yet you were entranced by him, practically begging him to stay in a dingy storage room with you. it seemed right, though. Like fate almost. 

_Who would have thought id meet my dream guy half naked at two in the morning?_ you asked yourself, internally chuckling at the idea of it all.

"God, I cant say no to that, can I?" he practically growled at you, pushing his lips onto yours once again.

You melted into him, completely in love with his mouth. You wanted him to whisper dirty names in your ear, but at the same time shower you with sweet nothings. 

All of the sudden he he picked you up. Not even questioning it, you wrapped your legs around him, and breaking the kiss for a moment, you lifted your bound hands over his head to run your hands through his hair, sadly your attempt to do so was thwarted because of said binding. As he set you down on an unused table or desk of some sort, you broke off from him again, whispering urgently "Scissors" 

He immediately complied, breaking off from the kiss in search for them. You shivered at the lack of body heat, and heard him shuffle around the room, searching for the scissors. A few moments later, he returned between your legs, and snipped the rope that held your wrists loosely together.

"Much better" he mumbled as you ran your hands through his hair. It was cut pretty short, but extremely soft. Continuing to kiss him, you felt yourself get more and more turned on. Every little moan or groan he made went straight to your cunt. Pushing him away gently, you got off of the table and ended up standing in front of him, still keeping yourself pressed against his lips, enjoying the moment the best you could. Your thighs were pressed against the desk, which wasn't exacly comfortable, but it was the last thing you were worried about. The realization then dawned on you: You were really enjoying this, and you didn't want it to end. Fuck, were you really going to do this with some frat guy? Willingly? Chances are if Amber told him about this, he wasn't exactly a Class A person. Ugh, decisions. You really needed to think about this. I mean, why did you want to do this anyway, what was so special about him?

His hands abruptly went south, grabbing your ass and delicately kneading the soft flesh. He took a small break from kissing you, tilting his head to nibble on your earlobe and whisper "You're so fucking gorgeous, Y/n." His mouth traveled to your jaw, placing small kisses along your jawline. 

"So goddamn gorgeous." He mumbled.

 _You know... Maybe he's not so bad_ you thought. You said nothing, just wrapped your arms around his neck, desperately needing more of his touch. You whimpered when his mouth found the sweet spot on your neck and started sucking. "And those noises..." he mumbled, biting down and making you moan, "...How long I've waited to hear those noises"

You almost didn't catch that last part, but it didn't matter anyway because you put little thought into processing it. Something much better had captured your attention, that something being three large fingers rubbing the outside of your panties. You didn't know something so simple could be so pleasing to you. You let moan after moan escape you, so overwhelmed with the constant stimulation to both parts of your body. On top of that, the blindfold seemed to heighten every motion he made, making everything ten times more pleasurable. His hands paused, moving up your back to the clasp of your bra.

"May I?" He asked. His voice was deep and dripping pure sex.

God, there was no way you were going to say no to this man. You bit your lip and nodded.

He proceeded to unhook your bra, gently removing it from around your arms and discarded it on the table beside you. You heard him exhale deeply, before placing his hands on your breasts, giving a gentle and testing squeeze. He cupped them again, squeezing rougher, in a nice and not at all painful way. You didn't know how to describe it. It caused an almost pain-like sensation, but it was pleasurable. So pleasurable. You couldn't help but whine, your pussy was begging for his attention, but wasn't getting any.

"Patience, darlin'" He whispered, moving his fingers to your now hardened nipples, pinching and pulling at the nubs. You'd never really thought of doing this before, and you were somehow shocked at how much you loved it. One hand continued to play with your nipple, twisting it on occasion just to hear a small moan slip past your lips. His other hand had returned to your cunt, focusing his thumb on your clit, increasing and decreasing pressure at random. Lastly, his mouth was on your other breast, sucking and pinching at it with his teeth. Still keeping one hand braced behind you, you moved your other hand to his hair, running your fingers through it yet again.

The hand that had been occupied with your breast softly caressed your stomach, finally landing on the hem of your panties. He looped a finger under the band, hesitating.

Before he could ask, you were mumbling shakily "Please.... please, please, please"

He chuckled. The sound made a warm feeling spread in your stomach. It was comforting, and it made you think of wool sweaters and walks in the woods. It seemed familiar, but also foreign. If you had heard it before... it was different now. Laced with lust.

Shit, when did you get all poetic?

"As you wish." he stated simply, pulling your panties down. You helpfully lifted your bum to let him ease them off. They slipped down your thighs, and he kept gently tugging at them until they fell somewhere at your feet.

Realizing how unfair the situation was, you completely naked, and him still fully clothed, you started tugging at his shirt as soon as he had risen up from what you assumed was a slight squatting position.

"A little needy, are we?" He laughed slightly again, you could hear the teasing smirk in his voice.

"Maybe." you mumbled in return, feeling your ears grow hot. He seemed so mature... so... dominant. _Are you sure this is a college kid?_ you asked yourself.

He pulled you closer, moving next to your ear. "Want you to beg for me."

He was practically growling at you, and you were unbelievably turned on by the outright demand. You felt your arousal wetting your thighs.

Fuck, you were going to have to wipe off this desk afterward.

"Please" you whined, "Sir." 

He groaned, and you heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone. "So fucking good for me, aren't you?"

Honestly you had no idea where the sir came from, and he seemed just as surprised about it as you were, but it seemed... right. You liked the feeling it gave you to say, completely surrendered to someone. Even though you had no idea who this guy was, he emitted a strong feeling of authoritative comfort and trust. You knew you were in good hands. At least, you hoped you were.

"Y-yes....yes, sir." you stammered.

He picked you up, and you realized he was now naked, save for his boxers. You could feel his excitement pressed up against your thigh.

He kissed your temple, then pressed his forehead against yours. "Are you sure you want this, Y/n?" he asked, all demanding gone. His tone was soothing and kind, full of consideration.

"More than anything" you whispered in return. "Um...can I..." you started. He paused, continuing to hold you close, your legs wrapped around him, arms slung around his neck. You felt like you were a little girl again. "Go ahead, baby. Ask away." He said, giving you a small smile. 

"Can I see you?" you implored. "Please? I... I just feel like I know you, and I- I want to know who you are. Please?" You placed one hand on the edge of the blindfold, ready to take it off.

He sighed. You could feel his chest heave against yours. "Y/n.... I-"

Had you done something wrong? 

He abruptly shuddered. "Fuck, what am I doing?" he asked himself. His demeanor changed, it was like he woke up from a dream to find himself in the room with you, unaware of what had been happening prior.

"I was hoping you were going to fuck me..." you mumbled.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." he snapped. He suddenly set you back down on the table, and backed away. "Oh Christ, what am I saying. Y/n, I'm sorry, I never should have- Fuck. I.. I'm gonna go."

"What?" You huffed, incredulous.

"I never should have started this. I need to go." he repeated. You could hear the shame in his voice. You heard some shuffling, then he was suddenly very close, draping his button up around your shoulders.

"I'm sorry." he said, again. His voice seemed impossibly far away.

You couldn't just let him go. There was no way. This guy made you feel amazing, in more ways than one. Did you do something wrong?

"Is there something wrong with me?" you asked him. Your voice was soft.

"No, no no no." He rushed, then sighed. "I just... You're stunning, Y/n. I would love to keep this going, I just can't."

"Some other time?" you wondered. "If now's not good, I get it. I mean it is like 2 am, and-"

He cut you off by pressing those perfect lips to yours. It was short, and it made your heart race all the same, but it made you feel bitter. You wanted everything from him, and it was over too quickly.

"I just can't. I want to, so badly, but I can't." he mumbled against you lips.

It wasn't you, and it wasn't the situation. In that case, you weren't going to give up this easy.

"Give me your number then." You demanded.

"Sweetheart I can't do that." He insisted.

"I... I know you want to keep going as much as I do. So, give me your number." you countered, folding your arms under the dress shirt.

"You're right about that... but I told you-" he said, slightly annoyed with your persistence.

You thought for a moment before interrupting him, a smug smile on your face. "Alright. That's okay. I'll just take my blindfold off and then you are free-"

His hands were then clamped tight on your shoulders, his voice urgent. "Woah, woah, woah. No need to do anything like that. I'll give you my number, but... don't expect anything, got it?"

You smiled, reveling in the small victory. "Got it."

"My phone is somewhere over there" you said, making a vague gesture to the left of the room, where Amber had put your phone.

His hands left your shoulders, and you heard him pick up your phone. 

"Do... do I know you?" you asked, slightly embarrassed that you were just now trying to get information from him.

"Yeah... I think we've met... a few times." he said sheepishly.

The room was silent. Was he going to leave? you wondered.

You felt a small kiss placed on your nose, and you smiled.

"Do you need your shirt back?" you asked, hoping he would say no. It was pretty comfy, plus you wanted something to remember him by, if he gave you a fake number or something.

"You can keep it. I always wear a t-shirt under my button ups, don't worry." he placed his hand on your chin, tilting it to make you look up at him, despite the blindfold.

He pressed a short peck to your lips, and then stepped away. You blushed and then looked down, smiling to yourself.

"Bye, darlin'. Good luck with the rest of your bet." He teased.

You heard the door close behind him and the sound of a key in a lock.

If you had wanted this to be over before, you definitely wanted it to be over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two finally!  
> I was hoping to have this up much sooner, so I am very sorry for the delay.  
> But.... with the extra time I had, I was able to make it much longer than I expected it to be. 
> 
> Kind of a win-win in the end, Lol. Let me know what you think, thoughts, criticisms, or really anything. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night had gone on quite uneventfully. You spent the remainder of your time in the dark room just thinking about that man.

You didn't know a lot of people in your classes, let alone in the whole school.

The fact that he had known your name, though. It confused you. If you met somebody like that, there was no way you would have forgotten about him.

You had safely made it back to your dorm at about 3:15 in the morning. Sierra had been kind enough to drive you to your dorm and see to it that you got to your room safely. Your roommate was out, probably at her boyfriend's again. You remembered sending a _Hi :)_ to the new number put in your phone before you collapsed into a heap on the bed with your clothes on, his button down still wrapped around you. The smell of his cologne lulled you into a deep sleep.

_Buzzzzt Buzzzt_

You groped around your bed for your phone, and finding nothing, forced yourself to sit up and look around the room for it.

Fuck, it was all the way across the room. Of course.

Trudging over to your desk you picked up your cell phone and hit accept call.

"Hello?" you spat. 

"Oh, Y/n. Did I call at a bad time?" It was Castiel. And you kind of just yelled at him.

You winced and realized how angry you sounded. 

"Shit, no. Sorry, Cas. I'm just a little cranky. What's up?" you murmured, walked back to your bed and sat down on the soft mattress, rubbing your eyes.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and do something today? We haven't hung out in a while, and there's a quaint town nearby with a lot of shops... and..."

"I'd like that a lot." you smiled, Cas could trail off like that sometimes. He really was the sweetest person you had ever met. 

"Well I'll come and pick you up in an hour then?" 

"Sure. Sounds good. Peace" you hung up and set your phone on the comforter. After a moment you picked it up again and went to messages. Nothing. Your text wasn't even read, but if anything that made you feel a bit worse. 

Looking down, you realized how crusty you felt. Sleeping in your clothes made you feel all scuzzy. 

Grabbing your designated "bathroom" tote from where it hung on the footboard of your bed and an autumn-appropriate outfit from your closet, you walked out the door and down the hall to the bathrooms. 

A shower really was exactly what you needed. 

After your shower, you made the trek back to your dorm room, grabbed a yogurt from your shared mini fridge and sat down on your bed. 

Time went by pretty quickly, and you were slightly rushed to do your hair and makeup before heading out the door. 

Cas was on the curb outside, and you knocked on the window and waved. He unlocked the door for you, so you opened up and climbed in.

"Goood morning!!" you yelled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Castiel chuckled at you and started asking questions about classes. What a very Cas-like thing to do.

You buckled up as he peeled off, quickly checked your phone, and got ready for an academic car ride.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Thankfully for your own sanity, you were able to steer the conversation away from school work in the last half of the hour-long ride. 

"Oh yeah," you flippantly mentioned, messing with your air conditioner. "I saw that movie you had wanted me to see." Cas had been badgering you to see _Dances with Wolves_ for months, and you had finally watched it the past week.

His eyes lit up, taking them off the road for a moment to look at you. He excitedly asked " _Dances with Wolves?_ "

"Yeah. I don't get it. So he's a Union soldier who helps a lady out... and then prances around the prairie for a bit. Nothing too fascinating." you said, exaggerating how you really felt about the film. It was really good, and you had recommended it to a few people after watching it, but you could recognize how childish it seemed at times. You also knew that it just so happened to be one of Castiel's favorite movies, and you expected a completely bewildered reaction from him after he heard your _glowing_ review.

Castiel looked appalled.

"W-what?! It's a classic! The entire movie is a cinematic masterpiece capturing the true essence of the-" His talking got more and more rushed as he went on, working himself into a tizzy.

You placed a hand on his shoulder and said in a mock-soothing voice "Easy there, cowboy. I'm just playing with you. It was a good movie. You happy?" you chuckled, and he soon went off, rambling about how you knew how much he loved that movie, and how mean you were.

"Now look," you said, stopping him in the middle of his speech. You pointed to a sign bearing the quaint towns name. "We're here."

After parking, the two of you walked around, looking for things to do. It was an overcast day, likely to rain later on. 

There were more people on the streets than normal, which you found out was because of a local festival being held that weekend. Thankfully that meant there was much more to do than normal. There were school plays being put on in the local theater, demonstrations of every kind all around, and booths selling anything and everything on every corner.

The two of you had a blast for a few hours, treating yourselves to all kinds of street foods, watching a few street-side performances and at one point you were even able to convince Cas to join you for a free painting class outside the town's library. 

As you were both walking down the street, window-shopping to your heart's content you were reminded of something you had meant to ask Castiel the other day. 

"Where were you the other night, Cas? I tried to get a hold of you a few times."

"Oh, I went out with a friend."

"Go on?"

"Just a girl from my Probability class. She asked if I wanted to go out."

"Like a date?" you inquired, grinning.

"What?" Castiel sputtered "N-no! She just wanted to go see a movie but said she didn't want to go alone. I said I would go with her if she liked. The movie was not very good, though."

You closed your eyes for a moment, mentally facepalming. "Cas, she was asking you out."

He looked at you like you were crazy. "Yes, she asked if I wanted to go out."

"On a date, Cas!" His eyes got wide at this.

You both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, Castiel frozen.

"O-oh. I did not know it was a date."

A few people were passing by on the sidewalk beside you both. Trying to avoid being hit, and just being an asshole, you grabbed his hand and drug him over to a nearby bench. His face remained just as shocked, and you felt truly bad. Castiel hadn't been in a relationship for a long time, and you knew a girlfriend could do him some good. He put his head in his hands.

"I could tell." you put your hand on his back, truly feeling bad.

"I would have acted much differently if I would have known. She probably thought I disliked her or something. Which is not the case! She is a very beautiful girl, and I would be very happy if she was romantically interested in me." He sounded defeated.

"I'm sorry, Cas. Has she talked to you since then?"

"Well just in class, she asked me for my notes after she missed a lecture. She did have a funny look on her face, though. Which now makes sense. Gosh, I'm an idiot."

"Oh shush all that." you rolled your eyes at him. "Come on, you know how much I love you, but you're being a drama queen."

He looked up at you as you continued. "Listen, I know this feels like you may have lost something great, but you really haven't. She's not dead, for Pete's sake. Just call her, explain what happened and offer to take her out. On a date, this time."

He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about what you said before standing up. "You're right, Y/n. I am going to call her." He pulled his phone out of his pocket triumphantly, dialing her number.

Standing up yourself, you gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Go get her, tiger."

You chuckled, stretching and looking around at your surroundings. You shivered and brought your hands back down and under your arms. Geez, it was cold.

A little way down the street you noticed a small street cart, advertising _Hot Drinks!_. Pulling a few bills out of your wallet, you went up to the counter.

"Two medium cider's, please."

The man behind the cart nodded, took your cash and poured your drinks.

You stuck your hands in your pockets, desperate for any sort of warmth and glanced over at Castiel.

He was smiling, then laughing at something the girl had said.

It was times like these you wished with all of your heart to be in a relationship. Have someone there for you. Be there for someone. Go out on cute little day trips like the one you and Cas were on.

After you thanked the man and took your drinks, you thought about all of it. Relationships. How much you really want one.

And you'd be a liar if you said you'd never thought about Cas that way. Many times, in fact. It honestly made you a smidge jealous to see him on the phone. Knowing people were interested in him. You didn't want him to forget about you.

Brushing those thoughts away, you walked back towards the bench just as Castiel hung up.

His eyes were bright baby blue lights, shimmering with happiness. You wished you had caused that.

Just going off of that, you assumed it went well. _Good for him_ you thought glumly.

Mentally smacking yourself, you handed him one of the cups.

Somewhere a clap of thunder rung out, somewhere far away. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment before lifting the paper cup to his lips. He exhaled slowly, trying to cool the cider inside. He finally took a sip, opened his eyes, and turned to you with a smile.

"Do you like it, Y/n?" he looked so excited, anticipating you to like it as much as he did.

You quickly lifted your cup and took a huge swig. Bad idea. Although the cider was just the thing you needed to warm you up, sweet and slightly spicy, it was practically boiling as it ran down your throat.

Your tongue burned and you smiled up at him, sucking cold air through your teeth to relieve the annoying sensation.

"Love it" you gasped out.

He chuckled at you before turning and starting to walk once more.

For a few minutes you both walk in silence, listening to snippets of anonymous conversations and a folk band playing on the patio of a nearby restaurant. The small town seemed that it was just plopped down in the middle of the woods. On every side were tall and lush trees, all golden, red and orange. Leaves littered the sidewalk and streets, providing a satisfying crunch when you took a step. You slowed your pace slightly, pulling out your phone to "Check the time". Nothing from the mystery man. 

"Can we go in here?" Castiel suddenly asked from behind you. You realized he had stopped to look in the window, you hadn't noticed, and kept walking. You turned around and walked up next to him, eyeing the storefront.

It was a small building, snugly fit between a mom and pop general store and a metaphysical shop. From the sidewalk, you could see that the inside was dimly lit, full of candles, and very cozy looking.

"Sure." you complied, making your way towards the door. Castiel walked slightly ahead of you and opened the door, keeping it open with his back.

You thanked him as you stepped in, taking the space in. It smelled heavenly. It reminded you of your grandmother's house, a slightly musty old smell mixed with whatever sweet treat had just come out of the oven. The only source of light was coming from a few small lamps and several candles sprinkled throughout the shop. A black cat was purring contentedly on the counter, flicking its tail from side to side, eyes closed. You gave it a small scratch behind the ears and smiled as it nuzzled into your hand, pleased.

Looking around and spotting some plush red chairs in the back corner of the room, you told Castiel, "I'm going to be back there, come and get me when you're ready, okay?"

He nodded, signifying he heard you, but was already off on his way. What that man saw in books you would never know.

Slowly making your way to the back of the small store, glancing at books as you went. Of course, the isle that you walked down was home to the lonely housewife genre. Surrounding you on every side was sappy novel after novel. You take a sip of your cider, glancing at the covers as you went. The plot of each book was pretty well told through the cover of each. Taking your time, you eyed the couples on each cover, deciphering the scenarios. Roommates, best friends, enemies, teachers, and their students, married couples... You stopped, taking a step backward until you were eye to eye with the book that caught your attention.

The cover displayed a man in a button-down, belt looped through one of his hands, other hand tilting up the face of a girl kneeling in front of him. Of course to make sure the reader knew the what the subject material of the novel would be, and probably the only reason you could tell it was about a teacher and his student, was the chalkboard and desk hiding in the background of the cover.

You definitely weren't the target audience for these types of books. Well. You were pretty single and lonely. You sighed. Unless weird hookups in storage rooms counted, you hadn't got much legitimate action in a while. You glanced around you, not spotting Cas anywhere, and picked up the book.

The cover was enticing, sure. You'd always had a bit of a Teacher kink. Especially for one of them in particular. The door in the front of the shop opened, and a few voices drifted in. They were greeted by someone unknown to you, and slowly your thoughts drifted to Mr. Winchester, then surprisingly to whoever you met in the storage room. With your luck, nothing would ever happen with either of them. With a small amount of renewed confidence, you decided to buy the book. Returning back towards the front of the shop. As you slowly walked toward the counter, an older man and woman were talking to someone behind the counter, presumably an employee.

"And goodbye, Binks." The woman smiled, lightly scratching the cat under its chin. "See you later, Sandra." The couple waved goodbye and left the shop.

The woman, Sandra, behind the counter then directed herself at you. "Hello! So sorry, I must not have seen you walk in. Can I help you with anything?"

She gave off the aura of a grandmother, all smiles and kind hand gestures. You couldn't help but send back a small smile.

"Oh, it's no problem. I... would like to buy this." you almost mumbled toward the end of the sentence, barely lifting up the hand holding the book.

"Of course, honey." she assured as you stepped closer to the counter, placing the book on it, setting your cup down next to it, and pulling your wallet out of your purse.

She checked the book's tag, noting the price and inputted it into the register. "9.46," she stated, looking up at you.

You pulled a 10 out of your wallet and held it out to her.

"Keep the change." you added.

With a _ching!_ the bill was placed in the register and Sandra handed you a receipt, which you promptly crumpled and shoved into your coat-pocket.

"Thank you," you said, opening your purse yet again and returning your wallet inside.

"Anytime. Enjoy" She chimed, winking at you.

You blushed and laughed awkwardly, turning back towards your initial destination.

You caught a glimpse of Castiel on a different isle as you walked back, a book in each hand. You chuckled as you saw him, his expression was so serious.

He noticed you passing by and looked up, face now back to normal. You stopped as he said "Oh, Y/n I won't be much longer. I apologize for taking so long."

"It's fine, Cas." you assured him, smiling "Take your time."

You continued on your path, slightly giddy with your new purchase. Taking another sip of your luke-warm cider, you sunk into an _extremely_ comfortable and plush velvet chair.

Nestling your cup between your knees as you sat down, you flipped the book around in your hand, finding the blurb on the inside of the cover:  
_Since the first day of class, she had his attention. He was enthralled by everything about her. Alas, it could never be. He knew that. He knew he would only be able to look. Never touch._

__

__

But God, those short skirts. Those thin tops that she always refused to wear a bra with. Such a tease.

And she knew exactly what she was doing.

You chuckled at it, opened it to the first page, but you were cut short by the feeling of your phone buzzing.

Part of you wished it was him. Okay, all of you wished it was him.

Setting your book in your lap, you reached into your bag to pull out your phone. You turned it on, and... No dice. No messages, no calls, nothing. Just an email. You sighed, not noticing Castiel standing in front of you.

"Ready to go?" He asked, breaking the silence you had momentarily gotten accustomed to.

You jumped slightly, hurriedly shoving your phone and book in your bag before grabbing your cup and standing up. "Yep! Ready!" you exclaimed.

Castiel lifted an eyebrow, then asked: "You alright Y/n?"

"Yeah, I'm great" You rushed. "Let's go."

"Alright..." he said with a hint of suspicion.

"Did you find what you needed?" you asked, trying to tell yourself there was no need to be nervous.

"I did!" Castiel exclaimed. Holding up a book to show you, he said: "Just something to read in my spare time." You looked at the cover and read _The God Delusion_

Huh. You really didn't take Cas as someone who would read something like this. He seemed excited though, so you ignored it.

"Did you find something? I thought I saw you with a book." Castiel implored with a smile. 

Fuck. You really didn't want to tell him you picked up what was basically a porno with a pretty taboo plot.

"Yeah, uh I did." you said softly, trying to give him the least amount of information so you didn't have to lie too harshly.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, eyeing you and chuckling as he asked: "You gonna tell me what it's about?" 

"Oh, yeah, duh. It's just for school." 

"And..." he urged.

"It's about... developing relationships with your... teachers." you internally cringed, but he bought it.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked.

After you mumbled a no, he asked if you could teach him some stuff when you had finished the book. This sent you into a new fit of blushes and awkward laughs, but he didn't seem to notice it at all.

After you both thanked Sandra and exited the shop, you continued on your walk.

You started to take another drink of your cider when Castiel asked you "So, who's so much more important than me that you have to check your phone every 10 minutes to see if they texted you?"

_Shit_

You stopped walking and went into a small coughing fit, taken aback by what he said. Castiel, surprised, placed his hand on your back, patting it and asking if you were alright.

"I did not mean to surprise you like that. I was trying to... be sarcastic. I now realize it is not very easy to tell when I am doing so. I apologize, Y/n." he was solemn, looking at you apologetically.

"Cas, it's okay, really. Just went down the wrong pipe, it's not your fault." you lied, then coughed again.

Castiel pulled a bottle of water out of his pocket and handed it to you.

_Thank god for men and their huge-ass pockets_ you thought, downing about half the bottle before exhaling.

"Thanks" you smiled. 

You handed him back the water, then you both continued walking in silence.

Thunder clapped again, closer now, and you felt a small droplet land on your nose. 

"Do you want to get going soon?" you asked.

Castiel hesitantly scrunched up his face, not wanting to leave.

"I'll buy you dinner" you promised, giggling. 

Castiel smiled at you and looped his arm in yours.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! A very cozy autumn filler! 
> 
> Lol. That's all I got this week, kids.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> <3


End file.
